


In Dreams We Are (Merely Lovers)

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: Smutty Timeless Fics That No One Asked For (you can thank me later). [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, light rope bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: AKA 1200% Pure Smut!Lucy has a less-than-pure dream about her tall, dark and handsome Croatian Tree.This was my first Multi-Chapter fic... and it was basically all smut. So yeah. Awesome. I am so glad people have enjoyed it! Whether you have read it once, are just giving it a chance or keep coming back to it, thank you!!





	1. Merely a Dream

Flynn licked his lips hungrily. Lucy felt a vein in her neck throb as she blushed profusely. They were in a barn in Salem. Flynn had just asked Lucy why she really had been so adamant about denying that she wrote and gave him the journal. “Because I don’t know why I would have!” She yelled, “Unless you mean more to me than just some enemy turned friend!” 

It wasn’t a question, but Lucy could feel she had an unexpected answer coming her way. His silence coupled with how he looked at her, of course. Of course, he is more…  
Never losing eye contact, and with hands shaking slightly from nerves, she grabbed Flynn’s face and claimed his lips with hers. The heat was instant and intense. Within a moment, she was completely enveloped by him. His thigh in between her legs, her breasts against his chest, his warmth… Everywhere. It took Lucy a moment to realize that she and Flynn were moving. Suddenly, She felt a wall against her back. The thought of being fucked by Garcia Flynn against a wall was… Even more arousing, to say the least.  
She began to grind against his leg, he pulled her hard against him. As he kissed her neck, he cupped her breast in his hand. As if with practice, he attended to every part of her, and he did it well. For a moment, Flynn broke their oral symphony. He reached to their side and fished out some strong, sturdy rope. He looked at Lucy, raising his eyebrows, questioning. She obliged him, and offered her wrists to him. 

He made quick work fastening secure, yet loose enough fitting bracelets, after crafting the first, he pulled lucy up onto him, so that her legs were around his hips, he then threw the rope over the low beam that was a few feet above them. 

With her arms above her head, and her legs dependent on him for support, he worked precisely, at times slowly, and efficiently on her. He started by kissing the sides of her mouth. While kissing he spoke to her.

“Lucy, I want to make you feel…”

She moaned at the sound of his voice coupled with his Croatian accent, and soft words. He held her rather gently for someone who was clearly into bondage. Lucy found the dangerous yet romantic air that the rope added intoxicating. 

“-I want to make you feel safe-”

He kissed each of her closed eyes. Then her cheeks, and her neck...

“-I want to make you feel valued-”

He unbuttoned the top of her dress. They both knew that getting her corset off wasn’t an option without untying her, so he planted kisses on the supple overflow of her breasts that spilled out beautifully from the top of the corset. His kisses were many, planted in a perfect line- left to right, one by one. 

“-I want to make you feel good-” 

And with that he disappeared under her dress. His movement had been surprising and quick, but he never knocked Lucy off balance, which she appreciated. With her thighs steadied on his shoulders, he began to explore. At first, She could feel him massaging her legs, and breathing on her center. The heat built up steadily. After a minute, she felt him rip her panties off in one motion. The massage continued, along with kisses on her outer shell. 

Even though she knew it was coming, the shock of Garcia Flynn's mouth on her center was electric. Breathing, licking, biting, toying with her. A few moments later he ventured further into her folds. As his tongue made offerings to her clit, Lucy shuddered in pleasure. 

“Oh my…” She moaned, fighting, her instinct was to try not to give way to what she felt. 

She felt the burn of her hands grasping the rope that held her, in order to manage the intensity of what she was happening below her waist. 

Flynn stuck his tongue in her. “Oh my- Flynn!” she yelled in surprise. He paused.

“No, no! Don’t stop!” She pressed her hips into his face. He picked up his pace, sucking hard on her now. 

“Oh...” She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of Flynn's oral thrusts. "Oh... Garcia... please..." 

As soon as he heard his name, Flynn grabbed both of Lucy’s ass cheeks, and somehow forced himself deeper into her. Whatever he was doing, it was working. Her hips began to buckle, and her legs began to shudder… She was so close... 

Bang! Clunk!

Lucy woke in a pool of sweat. She was breathing heavily. She was also in possession of whatever the female equivalent of “morning wood” is. She tried not to be somewhat angry about being awoken as her body was begging for more of well, whatever the hell that was (she was surprised, and alarmed, but still very, very aroused).


	2. Merely Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from her dream, Lucy tries to forget about it, and Flynn. But she can't even get through a shower without being reminded of him.

Jiya apologized profusely for waking Lucy. Lucy turned to see her friend clumsily picking up book after book. It was always difficult to be upset with Jiya, but Lucy’s sexual frustrastion definitely put her on edge.

“Seriously, it’s okay, Jiya.” Lucy mumbled. Amazed at her ability to seem relaxed. Jiya took a deep breath and steadied the books piled in her arms. “You sounded like you were having a… um… enjoyable dream.” Jiya said, “Feel free to go back to sleep…I am going to work on the Lifeboat anyway.” With that, Jiya scuttled out of the room. Checking the time, Lucy noticed it was hellishly early, why was Jiya even up? Then she recalled being made fun of as kid at slumber parties for being a sleep talker and sleep walker…. What had Jiya heard, she wondered?

Beyond that, she wondered if Jiya had seen anything- any visions of a future for Flynn and her?

She tried to shake the thought away, it was silly, right? Then again… She had felt a spark (or 100 sparks, at this point) between her and Flynn when they talked, made eye contact, when they accidentally brushed hands, or if their knees touched in the lifeboat. But, do those sparks mean that there is potential for more- for a future?  
Then again, there was the night that she had arrived at his door with a bottle of vodka. He opened the door, gave a little laugh and let her in. They proceeded to talk about almost everything- Lucy remembered a moment on Flynn’s bed. It was the first moment that it became clear to her that something was growing between them. They were sitting side by side against the wall, passing the bottle back and forth, both of their feet dangling off of the side. They had been talking about whether or not they would ever have “normal lives” again. In their line of work that seemed unlikely.

“What is normal though?” Flynn asked laughing. “I don’t think I even remember what that is. But, then again, I have been in some sort of military service or special ops since I was a teen. Perhaps, I have never had ‘normal’.”

“I thought I had normal… But, I don’t know now. What if parts of my life were influenced by Rittenhouse?” Lucy looked down at the blanket Flynn had wrapped around her a half an hour ago, and then looked up at him. “Sometimes, I feel like its best for me to be alone forever. Because they take everything from me.”  
“Lucy, you are never alone.” He said, his eyes gazing at her warmly. Lucy could have sworn that Flynn was getting closer and closer to her, and she was okay with it. Their arms were resting side by side, shoulder to shoulder.

“I don’t know if there is hope for me, after all this.” Flynn said somewhat sadly, but more so matter-of-factly. “After all I have done…” Flynn’s gaze trailed off as if he was looking into a fog trying to see something in the distance. Lucy shifted, and that seemed to bring him back. He looked down at her and smiled. “If all of this could be over, Lucy, what would you want?” Flynn asked, with more than just idle curiosity.

“Oh, I... wow. I haven’t thought about what I want in, well, forever.” She said, eyes wide, searching her mind for the answer. Suddenly, it came to her. “I would want a family. A simple life. Maybe we could travel back in time, live like the Ingalls Family on ‘Little House on the Prairie’. Rufus, could just drop us off and leave us there.”  
“We? Us?” Flynn asked, he looked dumbfounded, with eyebrows raised, and a slight smile. “Who would be the other half of this ‘Us’?” Lucy closed her eyes, she hadn’t realized how it sounded at first, but she had been thinking of Flynn. She must have been very drunk to be so bold. But, he seemed so safe, so dedicated to her, maybe her subconscious got the better of her, and forced its way out. She looked up at him- searching his eyes.

“You know, I don’t see good and evil anymore, not since I was abducted by my mom. I see intentions and circumstance... You’re a wonderful man, Garcia Flynn.” She swallowed hard, actually fighting back tears. “You have been wonderful to me.” It wasn’t exactly an overture of love or anything. However, it was Lucy trying to say she forgave him. She knew why he did what he did before they started working together. She also knew the moment she asked him to work with her, he toned down his “alternate” methods (you know, killing without regard and blowing everything up), to even out the scales she had adopted many less-than-legal tactics herself. She understood him, and without unwarranted boastful pride, she accepted him.

As he stared at her, his eyes softened, and Lucy was sure that she saw the beginning of a future in his eyes. A part of her wished that he would have kissed her then. But, the whole Wyatt thing, it was all too fresh- and she was all too drunk and vulnerable. Instead, Lucy moved closer to him, and put her head on his shoulder and laced her arm through his, resting it on the crook of said arm. She closed her eyes, and after a couple minutes she felt Garcia kiss her head. She had fallen asleep that way, and awoken in his bed, covers over her, amongst his scent- the warm aroma of bergamot and clove.

When she got up, she apologized for invading his space so rudely, and he made a joke about her being “a gentle and responsive lover.” She wondered if he had practiced that joke all night. Remembering her response, she was sure he hadn’t understood what she really meant. She said, “I wasn’t that drunk.” But what she meant was that she would never be drunk enough to be merely gentle with Garcia Flynn. At least not the first time. The heat between the two had been building since the Hindenburg and Lucy could no longer deny it. That is what the dream had proven to her.

As she lay in bed, the thoughts of Flynn made her circle back to the dream. She wondered what it was like to be with him- really with him. She felt herself blush at the thought. She thought about his hands, rough, yet gentle, touching her. His intensity, what would it be sensual? His anger was arousing enough at times… Lucy laughed to herself at the fact that Flynn made her want to try things, things that she had wondered about, but had never felt right with other partners. These thoughts made her feel a bit self-conscious and as if she was doing something morally wrong (why is that?), but no one had to know, right?

She thought about him walking up behind her while she was getting undressed. Maybe he would untie her dress for her, run his fingers down her back, and then trace the curve of her spine, first down and then up to her neck. When he was done with that, he could massage her shoulders run his hands down her arms, pull them back, and then surprise her by handcuffing her. He would then turn her around and kiss her…

There was a loud sound from out in the hall- Rufus and Jiya were yelling at one another, something about an equation. Lucy came to terms with the fact that thinking about Flynn (and any sort of satisfaction) wasn’t going to happen right now, and definitely not here. She figured that she might as well get ready for the day. She got up, gathered up her shower supplies, put her robe on and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and locked it with a chair.

Everyone knew that if the bathroom door was locked, that Lucy was in there. Jiya once asked why she did that, locked the door with a chair. Lucy told her that it was because of her claustrophobia. She couldn’t handle closing the shower curtain or the bathroom stalls. So she locked the door. That way, she didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on her. The bathroom seemed steamy, as if someone had showered recently. However, she didn’t see anyone or hear anything, so she figured they were gone.

Lucy took her time stripping down and walked over to the shower. She could smell that familiar scent of bergamot and clove. Flynn must have just showered. Lucy turned the hot water on, it enhanced the scent. Visions of her dream flooded back. Lucy’s skin had become hyper-sensitive, even the steam made her skin tingle… and the scent… the scent made her breasts and ears burn mildly with desire. It seemed that she couldn’t get Flynn off of her mind. It also didn’t help that there was a brand new detachable shower head, that Lucy and Jiya had begged Denise to buy, and Flynn had promised to install.

“I’ll do it for you, Lucy. I know there isn’t much luxury here, but, this will be... Nice.” He had said it while licking his lips, then giving a soft smile. Maybe he knew…

Lucy smiled to herself. ‘Well, Flynn’ she thought, ‘this will indeed be nice.’ Grabbing the shower head Lucy remembered that it had multiple speeds. Nothing too crazy, but one of the settings did offer a more aggressive speed. Allowing her thoughts to vere back to her dream, she led the nozzle over hair, her neck, her collarbone, down her back. She backed herself against the wall, toying with herself, letting the water lick at her breasts as her hand covered her center. Biting her lower lip, she allowed herself to begin massaging her labia. She let out a moan. She could feel the warmth building in her lower belly.

Switching which parts serviced what, she guided the water to her center. She thought about grinding against Flynn’s thigh, being tied up, him making her ‘feel good’... She was getting close, she couldn’t help it, she let out a moan, “Flynn…” she panted in a whisper, while beginning to lose control. Her own moans somehow made her pleasure double. She imagined him kissing her, teasing her with his teeth, sucking on her breasts, entering into her, saying her name the way he does when he’s frustrated or trying very hard to be patient. She could hear it in her head ‘Loucy’.

Being sufficiently swollen, she replaced the nozzle. Lucy turned around to face the wall. She began to grind against her hand as she let the water hit her body from above. Supporting herself against the wall with her left hand, she was getting very close. She let herself begin to lose control, She allowed herself pant and whine, she lifted her head to allow the warm water fall on her chest. Circling hard around her clit, it was as if she lost vision. She saw a white light in her closed eyes, her hips began to buckle, her legs began to shake with pent up energy, as if electrical sparks were coming out from them. “Oh, my…” Her breath quickened, “Oh, my god…” She moaned, as she lost complete control. “Flynn!” His name came out louder than intended. She moaned longer than she would have liked… But, her climax, it lasted longer than most do.  
After her oragasm was done, she panted, trying desperately to recover. She then rinsed her body off, she shampooed her hair, she could smell the strawberry mingle with what was left of Flynn’s scent. It smelled nice and oddly fit. Suddenly, Lucy heard the screech of chair legs being moved against the floor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She said his name. She nearly shouted it, really.

Flynn heard Lucy enter the bathroom, when she dragged the chair to the door, he knew it was her. He had been in a stall and didn’t want to be creepy. He figured she’d shower and leave. He didn’t know that she would start… Pleasuring herself. When she began to moan he could feel blood rushing to his lap, there was a wonderful but intense heaviness in his lower belly, his ears and cheeks burned. He figured he shouldn’t be hearing this. Trying to respect her privacy, he wondered if he could make it out of the bathroom without her hearing or seeing him. He walked out of the stall slowly, he was naked except for a towel around his hips.

He tiptoed to the door. And picked up the chair very carefully. He was moving it slowly with one hand when he heard her climax- and shout his name. Without thinking, he turned toward the direction of the noise. There she was, completely and beautifully naked, one hand against the wall of the shower, the other on her center. Flynn’s mouth went dry. He felt a lump in his throat… and elsewhere. Lucy’s head was down, water streaming over her. She was panting as if she had just run several miles. Flynn was frozen. He knew it wasn’t proper to stare, but he couldn’t peel his eyes away. He began to feel ashamed of himself for watching her. She finished shampooing, it was then he mustered the courage to move. When he moved the chair again, he didn’t realize he had absent-mindedly set it on the ground. It screeched, loudly. Flynn’s stomach felt like it was dropping out of him.  
Fuck.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flynn was there.  
In a towel.  
Staring. At. Her.

They made eye contact. He obviously had heard everything- and by that Lucy meant, every. single. thing. Every moan, every word, every name. His name. She blushed. What was odd to her was that she wasn’t embarrassed. She didn’t cover herself up immediately. She just stared into his eyes, and then looked him up and down, she couldn’t help but bite her lips when she saw that he was pitching a tent beneath his towel- and it was a very nice tent, too. When she looked up, he was smirking at her.  
Lucy grabbed her towel, wiped down, and then put on her robe. “You know you could stop staring.” she chided him.

“You didn’t seem to mind me looking.” He said, testing the waters. “Not that I intended to look. I thought I heard someone say my name.” His devilish smile was filled with humor. How did he do that?

He was right, of course. If she had cared, she would have yelled at him to leave. But, she didn’t. She slowly brushed her teeth. The whole time Flynn just looked at her. When she was done, she walked up to the chair in front of the door, it was no longer locking it. She pulled it out of Flynn’s hand, and placed it in its home, by the sinks. Next, she walked over to Flynn. She stood close by, gauging his reaction. “Can I help you?” She asked, his staring was beginning to concern her. Was he having a stroke?

He looked down at the ground. Then up at her, “Depends on what sort of help you are offering...” He said, laughing. His eyes danced with some mixture of happiness and desire. Lucy found herself closing any gap between them. She walked her index and middle finger up his chest playfully. Cupping his face in her hand, she pulled him down and kissed him. Maybe it was because he had already seen her naked, maybe it was because she realized there was something there. She didn’t care the reason, she was done hesitating. Flynn reciprocated by wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close...  
The alarm began to sound, forcing them to get ready to board the Lifeboat.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flynn swallowed hard, trying not to feel completely maddened by that damn alarm going off. Lucy was staring at him playfully. It was then he understood that she enjoyed this. A mission while pent up- to her it must be foreplay. He wondered what other things she considered erotic, he absentmindedly licked his lower lip.

“After you,” Flynn said. Pulling her closer. She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. He let her go.

Lucy led the way out. They split off to their own rooms, trying to act as if nothing had happened. They needed to get through this mission, without losing their minds (or their clothing).


	3. Merely Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is supposed to get ready for the mission... But, he can't help but work out some frustration beforehand.

There had been nothing casual regarding the feelings Garcia Flynn had for Lucy Preston. He had begun to have feelings for the author of a mysterious journal. That same journal that was meant to guide him to take down an evil cult which considered her their royalty, their heir. It was the same organization that killed his wife and daughter. But, Lucy had nothing to do with that. After a year of getting ready, Flynn had procured the Mothership and proceeded to make a complete garbage ass of himself. Knowing what he knew about Lucy, he had always hoped she would understand. At some point, he fully lost himself in his anger- all that mattered was the mission. He knew he had to try to erase her, despite the feelings he already felt for her. He tried to push those feelings down, he even tried to scare her away. In doing so, he took part in pushing her into the arms of Wyatt Logan- who promptly shattered the poor sweet woman’s heart. 

Flynn had seen what Wyatt did to Lucy, and he felt for her. He meant it when he said he never meant to hurt Lucy. The moment she had believed in him, saw his humanity when no one else did, and gave him a chance, Flynn fell in love with her. That was why, in the end he couldn’t destroy Rittenhouse. Because he couldn’t destroy Lucy. It was also why he (mostly) abandoned his murderous ways. He would always make sure Lucy was safe, taken care of. She had him, and even if it wasn’t going to be mutual, he was still going to be around for her.

But now, Lucy was destroying him- in the best of ways. Flynn had no idea that she was starting to feel the same way, that is until he heard her cry out his name in the throws of a self-delivered oragasm. If it weren’t for the damn alarm alerting them that the Mothership had taken off, he would have taken her then and there, in the bathroom. As unromantic a place it is, surely it would at least be erotic. He saw how sensual Lucy made the shower look-

He had to cut himself off. He couldn’t think about her body, slender, yet sturdy, glistening in the shower. The way she had turned to him, unashamed. The way their eyes had met, and she had taken him in, well most of him, that is (he did have a towel around his waist). He also couldn’t let himself think about how her eyes widened when she saw his carnal response to her unintended performance- it may have been under his towel, but he knew she had to use very little imagination now. Flynn knew he was well endowed. And his body had betrayed him this morning. 

He had to stop thinking about it, otherwise, he wasn’t going to make it through this mission without losing control. He needed to be a gentleman. Taking deep breaths, he got dressed. Flynn threw on a burgundy turtleneck and sandy brown cargo pants. He wished he had time to work out his frustration, but they needed to leave with in 15 minutes of the alarm, and he wasn’t an animal. Flynn could certainly muster some restraint, or could he?

He checked his watch. He had about 10 minutes before he had to be to the huddle. Even though he could last for hours in bed (thanks to his late wife’s training), he figured he could make the reverse happen. After locking his door, he put some music on. Just in case he made any unintended noises. He unzipped his cargo pants, and pulled down both those and his boxers.

It didn’t take him long to get hard. He just had to think about Lucy yelling his name, about her standing in the shower with her arm steadying herself, panting, trying to catch her breath. While he massaged the base of his shaft, He thought about walking up behind her… Kissing her shoulders. Would she know it was him? Of course she would. Maybe she would lift her head, and breathe heavily- moaning a little in pleasure. He would then kiss a trail down her back....

He began to think about teasing her ass with himself. Cupping her breasts as he used his mouth to play with her ears, and then kiss her neck. All the while, heat would be building between his torso and her back, as their wet bodies converged. As he began to leak precum, he used it to lube himself. He thought about Lucy turning around, looking him in the eye, maybe she would put her arms around him, kiss him slowly, but passionately. He would then slide his hands down her back, over her ass cheeks, and down to her quads. “Lucy,” he would say in a husky voice, to which she would just nod, and they would both know what the other meant. He would lift her up onto the wall, and her legs would come around his back. Maybe she would whisper “Please,” in his ear. When Flynn imagined entering her, he thought about keeping eye contact the whole time. 

As he rubbed the head of his penis, he thought about her eyeing him, with water coming down her face, He would enter her. At first, he would give her a moment to take him in. Putting his forehead against hers, he would then steady his arms on either side of her, against the shower. With her arms around his neck for support, he would then slowly, and deeply trust. He wanted to watch every expression on her face, hear every moan, every gasp- until she began to lose her mind. 

As he imagined his thrusts becoming faster, he began to broaden his strokes with his hand. As they both got closer, she could claw at him, maybe even bite him a little. He would find her lips, and kiss her crazily, barely holding onto the last shreds of control he had. He imagined the final moments with both of them having their eyes closed, struggling to kiss, struggling to breathe. Coming down, it would be him looking up, and Lucy’s head resting against his chest and neck. 

As he imagined the two of them reaching a climax together, he felt himself pulsate, he opened his eyes, looking down, his hands were full of his own seed. Using his towel and sanitary wipes, he cleaned himself off. Breathing heavily, he allowed himself to soften before zipping up his pants, and heading out into the bunker. As soon as he found a sink, he made sure to wash his hands for good measure. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got to the huddle, it was just Lucy and Jiya there. “Where are the others?” Flynn asked, his voice was raw. He saw a flicker of interest in Lucy’s eyes as she heard that. Did she know? 

“In the bathroom, doing the bare minimum to get ready,” Jiya offered, “Apparently, Lucy hogged the shower for awhile this morning.” Jiya accused. Lucy blushed, trying to avoid eye contact with Flynn. Wyatt and Rufus got there, and Wyatt smacked Flynn on the back. “Flynn! You stole all the hot water, you ass! And don’t tell me it wasn’t you, I saw you leaving the bathroom right before I went in!” 

Lucy and Flynn both looked at Jiya, whose mouth was hanging open just a little. 

“Jiya told me it was L-” Rufus began, then stopped with a jolted pause. Flynn was sure Jiya had kicked him. There was an awkward silence. No one really knew what to make of it. Then Mason and Agent Christopher appeared. Flynn was sure this mission would be interesting, to say the least.


	4. Merely Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: 
> 
> This is the end to my 31 page short and smutty work.
> 
> A huge thank you to my friends on Tumblr who helped me decide on what historical figure to use to made Dr. Preston devolve into crazy jealousy. I am still considering using the other suggestions in other fics, they were great! 
> 
> Visnjicpreston ended up with the winning historical figure for this one, Clara Bow. Nothing like Hollywood 1927, and a known Flapper actress, to make our historian jealous! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the ending to this. It's been fun writing it, and I hope it contributes some good Garcy feels (I am sure it will contribute more than just that... I have been told its hot, and well, I agree it is).

Lucy wasn’t sure how to feel about anything. Before the mission started, she had felt sure that things were getting more serious with Flynn.But now... Although, they had a few moments of romantic tension- stolen smiles, almost-kisses and he even put his hands on her hips while standing behind her ( causing him to lightly press something else on her… and almost didn’t stop when Wyatt came back in the room)- Lucy felt more lost than ever when it came to Garcia Flynn. 

It only took a moment to take the wind out of her sails. This mission had called for them to find sleeper agents in Hollywood, 1927. Someone was trying to murder Clara Bow. Clara was an actress- she was beautiful, sexy, smart and she pissed a lot of people off. Rittenhouse had wanted her dead because of the feminist ideals her roles would influence. Freedom for women in general, and freedom to love, to be sexy, to be whoever you wanted to be. Lucy understood all of that. What she didn’t understand was why Clara bow was leaving Flynn’s room naked, covered in nothing but a bedsheet. 

Lucy had gone to him that night. Maybe Hollywood made her feel especially romantic, who knows. But, after what happened that morning, before the mission, Lucy felt that she wanted to explore more of it- and the sooner the better. Wyatt and Rufus were sharing a room, Lucy had her own (thank heavens), and Flynn had his own (he had insisted with a wink). They had already killed two sleeper agents, but were sticking around just in case there were more. Lucy wanted to talk with Flynn, and maybe do more than just talk. She was at the end of the hall when a tousled-haired Ms. Bow was coming out of Flynn’s room in a bedsheet. Flynn was in his hotel robe, handing her clothing. Lucy felt her eyes well up with tears. She was angry, jealous, and hurt.

It took a while to realize that maybe there was more to the story. Lucy was so used to being betrayed that her instinct was that Flynn had fucked America’s first “It Girl”. Truth be told, it would be with in his right to do so. Flynn and Lucy weren’t exclusive, they weren’t even really anything yet. But, Lucy had felt that Flynn would never jeopardize her feelings that way. She always thought that if he showed interest in someone, he was only interested in them. 

Oddly enough it was Wyatt who helped her realize there might be more to the situation. Lucy didn’t tell him the details, but when he found her crying outside of the hotel, an hour before they were set to leave for the lifeboat, he tried to console her. 

“Hey, Lucy.” He said awkwardly. Things were usually awkward between the two of them. “Are you- alright? You look like you’ve been-”

“Yeah,” She said, not wanting to hear the words. She sniffled, and wiped her tears. “Just getting used to being disappointed, I guess.” 

“What’s this about?” Wyatt asked, eyes filled with genuine concern. “Can I help?” 

“Not unless you have a time machine, and can make men make different choices. I'm sure only one of those things is possible.” She scoffed. Looking back on it, she realized Wyatt probably thought she was talking about him. Maybe she half was. 

“Lucy, things are so much more complicated than that, you know that.” He said, his voice sounded wounded. “I’m sure no one would ever want to see you hurt.” He sounded choked up at his own words. 

“Yeah, right.” She said flatly.   
“Lucy, things are rarely what they seem. If we have learned anything from our line of work, it’s that isn’t it?” Wyatt put his arm around her. She didn’t have the energy to protest. She had been crying most of the night… Thinking Flynn had taken whatever woman came to his room first took a toll on her. Maybe Wyatt was right, maybe Lucy had been wrong. 

She had been so lost in thought about Flynn that she didn’t realize what Wyatt was about to do until it was too late. Her eyes had been closed, and when she felt lips against hers, her initial reaction was to pause, she wasn’t responding with her lips, but Wyatt continued to do his thing. When she opened her eyes and became fully aware of what was happening, she slapped Wyatt hard in the face. She was angry.

“God! Seriously, Wyatt?” She yelled ferociously. 

“Lucy, I am so sorry, I must have misread that.” He said, genuinely apologetic.

“You’re damn right you did! You’re married- with a pregnant wife! And beyond that, not everything is about you!” Lucy stormed off. She could hear Wyatt yelling after her. 

After being thoroughly disgusted by Wyatt’s cheap move, she decided to take a walk until Rufus and Flynn arrived. When Flynn arrived he couldn’t even look at her. She studied him, trying to see if it was a look of guilt in his eyes. It wasn’t. He looked like he was filled with hurt, and anger. Lucy was unsure of what to make of it. She tried to brush his hand, but he pulled his arms across his chest. Trying not be hurt by his rejection, Lucy kept her distance. She feared tears would well up again, if she even made eye contact.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the bunker things were even worse. Flynn had made a b-line to his room. Lucy decided to change and shower quickly. After getting her pajamas on, she went to his room. As she raised her hand to knock on the door, she felt her stomach tighten. She knew something wasn’t right. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she counted in her head ‘one, two, thr-’

Flynn opened the door. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, and jeans. He had his leather shoes on, and a modern utility-style jacket. Lucy wasn’t used to seeing him in a full modern get up. She looked at him wide eyed. He seemed equally surprised to see her. It took her a moment to notice he had a duffle bag over his shoulder. As she stared at the bag, Flynn sighed.

“Don’t make this difficult for me, Lucy.” He said angrily, but determined.

“Wha- what are you doing?” She asked, panicked. 

“Lucy, step aside. Now.”

Flynn’s words spewed out of him like his old nature rearing its ugly head. For a moment, Lucy felt the intensity of it. She wasn’t afraid, but she was hyper-aware, ready for any surprise that may happen. It was the same feeling she got back when she thought Flynn was the bad guy. But something inside her told her to stand her ground (as she always did). 

“What are you doing?” She whispered with intensity, not wanting to alert anyone. “If you leave this bunker, you will be killed, Flynn!” 

Flynn laughed, as if beckoning fate to try. 

“You are a felon.” she said, not wanting to shame him. She was just hoping to bring him back to reality. “You are a known terrorist, at the top of the FBI’s most wanted list, Flynn. What exactly are you planning on doing? Flynn, please?” She searched him with pleading eyes. She tried to grab his hand, he pulled away faster than a fly from a fly swatter.  
Flynn dropped his bag and turned around. Lucy followed him back into his room.

“Did I say you could come in?” He bit at her. There was no playfulness in his voice, and it was nothing but hurt. Lucy tried to fight the lump in her throat, she wasn’t letting him off easy. She wasn’t going to be pushed away. 

“What the hell is going on Flynn? Seriously?” She stared him down. When he tried to break eye contact, she would reposition herself slightly so that he would have to look at her. 

“Where is Wyatt?” He asked sarcastically. “Maybe you can ask him? Unless you’d rather suck his face off!” 

“What?” She half-whispered, dumbfounded. 

“So you’re denying it?” Flynn asked, his expression pointedly questioning her. 

“Oh, my god! Is that what this is about? You saw Wyatt kiss me and you are mad?” Lucy was starting to fume already, stupid male jealousy. “How did you even see that? Are you spying on me?” 

“No. I am not, Loucy.” He said angrily. “I saw you two from my hotel room. It was hard to miss, really. You gave the performance of your life!”

“Well you must have looked away real fast, because if you hadn’t you would have seen me slap him, and tell him off!” Lucy and Flynn were mirroring one another at this point. Both of them were standing with their arms crossed. 

“Besides,” Lucy said under her breath, half hoping Flynn would hear her and get upset. “You had a whore in your room, I hear…” 

“What’s that?” Flynn asked, pulling his ear slightly, mockingly trying to hear. 

“I said, YOU HAD A WHORE IN YOUR ROOM!” Lucy shouted at him as if he were deaf. Flynn’s face went slack. Lucy turned around to leave. She wasn’t prepared to deal with this right now. With in seconds, Flynn was against the door. Her nose almost touching his chest. 

“That’s not what you thought it was!” Flynn said, obviously believing himself. “You know about 3 years after we left, Clara Bow was institutionalized? She was off her rocker, Lucy. She frequently had questionable encounters with men. She grossly misinterpreted me. Maybe she was delusional. But anyway, I got out of the shower, and she was naked in my bed. I didn’t even give her a chance to get dressed, I kicked her out so fast.” 

Lucy stared at him, at first she was just determined to be angry. For no reason. After taking a few breaths, Lucy sighed in relief. Then she felt stupid. “Oh, my god.” she said, rubbing her forehead, she stumbled back until she felt a the wall catch her. “Flynn, I am so sorry, I was acting crazy… Also, jealous…”

“As opposed to my sane jealousy?” He said with a slight laugh. Stepping closer, he looked at Lucy with puppy dog eyes. Well, as much of puppy dog eyes as he could muster while being a foot taller than Lucy. He was less than six inches away, “Can you forgive me, Lucy?” 

Lucy, who had been looking at the ground, swung her head up, “I think I can muster some forgiveness.” she said smiling.

“You think so?” Flynn asked, smiling. While closing the six inch gap, they both nodded. Flynn placed both hands on Lucy’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as if Flynn had activated an on switch. After the initial kiss, he had pulled away slightly, to gauge Lucy’s reaction. Her eyes had been closed, but as soon as they opened, it was if a different Lucy was there. A hungry Lucy. Their eyes locked for a moment only, then something primal took over. They both moved so fast it was tough to tell who started kissing first. It didn’t matter though. 

With in seconds, Lucy’s legs were around Flynn’s waist, as they crashed into the wall behind behind her. Flynn pulled off her robe, she was wearing sky blue thin strapped tank top, with no bra, and matching pajama shorts. With her sufficiently supported by the wall, Flynn moved his hands about her. It was as if he was making sure she was real. He caressed her back, her hips, her legs, her ass (she made a sound that was between a laugh and a yelp when did so). He heard Lucy moan as he kissed her neck and pressed on the small of her back. Her hips bucked against him. He didn’t realize until moments later that he had pushed her close enough for her to grind on him. He had a feeling that neither of them would mind, and he was correct. 

Lucy pushed his jacket off of him. Her hands explored up his shirt as soon as she had the chance. She then began to pull on the waistline of his pants, until she found his belt. Flynn felt his belt loosen, and his pants fell the ground quickly. Lucy wriggled herself down from his hips. She stood in front of him… “May I?” She asked, two fingers tugging on the elastic of his boxers. Flynn felt his throat go dry. He wasn’t entirely sure about what Lucy was about to do, but if it was what he thought, and she wanted to do it, he wasn’t going to stop her. He nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy sunk to her knees. She was excited, and she was hungry. Slowly, with anticipation building, she used two fingers on each side of Flynn’s boxers to pull them down. When they were off and she was facing him, she couldn’t help but bite her lips. He was better than she had anticipated. He was big, yes. But not too big as too make her think twice. She rubbed his thighs gently, and breathed over him. She noticed a slight twitch when she did so, and she heard Flynn moan lightly. 

Taking him in her hand, she gently worked him. She used her thumb to play lightly with his head. His knees buckled slightly. In one swift motion, she took him in her mouth entirely. When his head hit the back of her throat, he nearly yelped in both surprise and pleasure. Gently, she teased the bottom of his shaft with her tongue, and alternated between that and moving her head back and forth, in a thrusting rhythm. Every once and while, she would take him out and circle her tongue around his head, once she brought him back in the reaction was priceless. 

Flynn who had been steadying himself against a wall, set one hand on her head. He wasn’t rough, he just followed her motions, applying mild pressure. Lucy felt him begin to thrust into her. She found herself moaning back. She was a bit surprised at how arousing going down on Flynn was for her. He began to swell.

“Loucy,” a gruff voice met her ears. It was almost unrecognizable, except that she could hear his familiar Croatian accent. His voice was soft, tender, and heated. “Loucy, please…” 

At that, she stopped. Flynn opened his eyes to look down at her. He took her hands, once she was standing, he picked her up with little effort and took her to the bed. He kissed her rough, but slowly. Lucy felt as if her heart was growing with in her. He took off his shirt, and then hers. Lucy could feel the warmth of Flynn’s torso against her stomach and breasts. As they kissed, she felt his hardness against her pajama shorts. 

He was toying with her, grinding on her, almost sending her into a climax, and then pulling off. Lucy shuttered with pleasure when he would make contact again. Their kisses cycled through sweet and soft, rough and hungry, and desperate and wanting. The physical contact was bringing out so much emotion, Lucy felt that she could either climax or faint at any moment. She needed a reprieve. A moment to gather her thoughts. 

As if reading her mind, Flynn pulled away. They were both breathing heavily, “Are you ok, Lucy?” He asked. Flynn was holding her in his arms, one arm wrapped around her back, the other hand resting on her hip. 

“Yes, I just- I just need to breathe.” She smiled, “It’s all so intense…” 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked gently. If he was hurt, he didn’t show it. All Lucy saw was concern in his expression.

“No- no… I just… I guess I need to have access to breathing, just for a minute.” She was being sincere. She didn’t want him to stop, but she also didn’t want to die of being suffocated while furiously making out- as enjoyable a death as that would be. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flynn bit his lip gently. He could tell Lucy was struggling. He didn’t want to be too rough, or too intense. Maybe she just needed a break from kissing. 

“I… Can do other things?” He offered, with a sheepish half smile. Lucy’s eyes went wide with curiosity. 

“By all means,” She challenged him playfully. After stealing one more kiss, Flynn took Lucy’s wrists, one by one, and pinned them above her head. Flynn loved being taller than his partners. Especially when he was a good foot taller, it made playing rough a little easier on both parties. Holding her hands above her head, Flynn moved to his side so that her body was exposed. Lucy was staring at his face no doubt wondering what he would do next.

He started by kissing her neck. Then trailing down to her collarbone, then through her chest. He outlined her breasts with kisses. Even though he would breath on her areola and nipples, he didn’t touch them. He wanted her anticipation to grow, that way every touch would be even more intense. When he got to her rib cage, he went between trailing large kisses, and breathing intensely. He could feel Lucy pulling, it was a natural reaction to the stimulation. Her moans told him to keep going. Using his free hand, he massaged her lower belly, as he kissed her ribs. She shuttered. 

Looking up at her, Flynn noticed that her neck was arched, mirroring her hips under his hand. Feeling that she was sufficiently aroused, he allowed his hand to venture into her shorts. He cupped her shell. She gasped heavily. Turning to him his face was level with hers, she looked at him with trust. With one hand above her head, and the other beneath her shorts, they kissed, deeper than ever. 

In between kisses, Flynn would venture further into her folds. He teased every layer of his historian lover. When he found her center, he briefly circled it, then drew his finger up to her clit. She gasped, groaned, and bucked into his calloused hand. Her eyes were rolling in her head. When he felt she was sufficiently teased, he let go of her hands, and descended upon her. He wasn’t going to be hasty, but he wasn’t going to leave her hanging either. 

Once he was above her, he made quick work of her breasts, he had drawn his hand up from her center, and was now massaging her left breast without mercy, while he did so, he had her right as far in his mouth as it would go. He used his pelvis to keep her lower area involved. Lucy was breathing hard again, and moaning- almost in a tune. Taking his right hand, he pulled up the small of her back, which made her hips angle beautifully. 

He worked his way down her rib cage, her stomach, and when he got to her shorts, he pulled them off easily. Spreading her legs open, he could smell that she was ready for him. She smelled sweet, alluring, natural. When he put his lips on her lower lips, he heard (and felt) her shudder above him. He kissed her, as if he were kissing her face. Lucy grabbed his hair, she was pulling it slightly. Truth be told, the pain delighted Flynn. 

With that encouragement, he began to suck on her clit. When she got over the shock (and stopped moaning loudly), he stuck his right index finger inside her. Using his left hand, he was pushing on her lower belly (around the area above the tip of the uterus, which increases pleasure). He looked up briefly to see Lucy fondling her own breasts. She was blushing madly, in spots that Flynn didn’t even know a person could blush in. He focused on his work. Tracing the “ABCs…” over her clit, and fingering her g-spot slowly, passionately, then speeding up. 

The heat was building. After about five minutes, Lucy was shuttering loudly. As her body began to convulse, Flynn gathered up with his fingers the moisture that had come from her naturally. Instead of sucking on her clit, he used his fingers and the moisture, to send her over the edge. All the while, he watched her. Her back arched beautifully, as she moaned loudly. “Oh, Flynn- ohhhhh…” As she cried, the words echoed in Flynn’s head. He felt himself stiffen fully again. Her feet were perched against the end of the bed, she had been pressing them so hard, they turned white. She convulsed, and then laid flat again. Her breathing was labored for a minute or so. Flynn came up beside her with a blanket, and covered the both of them. 

“Are you ok?” he asked smiling. Her arms were above her eyes, she glistened with sweat. She turned her head to eye him, “I’m better than you are right now.” 

“Impossible.” He said. He fully meant it, as much as he loved getting off, there was nothing like getting her off. It was just how he was wired. But Lucy was determined. She found his fullness. Happy that he was still hard, climbed on to him. She slid him inside of her expertly, slowly. As he felt her spread around him, warmth filled his body. He felt whole. He sat up so that he could be closer to her, so he could hold her and feel her. 

She moved her hips over him, pulling and pushing in an erotic time signature. It didn’t take long for him to feel like he could come. But, he held off- As they kissed and moved with one another, he was sure he could taste salt, although who the tears belonged to was anyone’s guess. Lucy paused, as each thrust became more and more intense for the both of them. Flynn decided he would take the lead. With one movement, he flipped her over. Positioning her legs parallel with his hips, he thrusted until they both were being overwhelmed. He felt Lucy tighten, as he pulsated inside her. In the moments leading up to it, their foreheads were touching, and Flynn found himself confessing to her. Cupping her face with one hand, the other steadying himself. He smiled at her, and kissed her. “Lucy, I love you.” He said, feeling himself building inside her. “Garcia… I-,” She said. And then she let out a loud moan as they both climaxed together. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the afterglow, Lucy was on her stomach, half laying on Garcia’s chest. He was holding her, and caressing her arm. 

“Garcia,” she said, her finger making circles on chest. He turned his head to look at her, “Yes, Lucy?”

“You were great,” she said, her voice low with contentment. 

“Well,” He said, “You were-- You were fantastic.” They both let out a mild bout of laughter. Flynn kissed Lucy's forehead gently. She sighed with contentment. 

“Loucy?” He said, his voice thick with emotion. 

“Yes?” she replied.

“I meant what I said, I do love you.” She could feel him looking at her. 

“I love you, too, Garcia.” She said, holding him close, so that no one, not even Rittenhouse could take him away from her. “I really do.”


	5. Merely Special Features

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Tumblr User: 
> 
> Crown-of-the-circus-queen... 
> 
> A special thanks to you, for reading this fic, as soon as each chapter was done, and being so supportive and giving me more ideas! You are awesome!

"So, let me get this straight, Wyatt kissed you... And your eyes were closed? There was no indication that you wanted it?" Flynn asked, in complete disbelief. 

"Look, I don't want you to do anything, please don't approach him. Please?" Lucy begged. "Shirt, please?" 

"I am not even allowed to approach him? C'mon, Lucy!" Garcia said sarcastically. He was standing in his jeans, without a shirt. Lucy was on his bed, pulling her shirt over her head. Their clothes had been strewn about the room. 

Getting up, with just her shirt and underwear on, Lucy looked for her light blue night shorts... When she found them, they were dangling from Flynn's finger. 

"Looking for these?" He asked coyly. 

"Don't you dare!" Lucy yelled playfully, as Flynn punched his fist into the air, far out of Lucy's reach. She tried to jump and get her shorts, to no avail. With the chair close by, she jumped onto it, and lept for her shorts. In order to catch her Flynn dropped her shorts. 

"Hi." She said, laughing. 

"Hey... You made me drop your shorts..." He bit his lower lip. 

"I guess I'll just have to make you drop your pants now?" She laughed. planting a kiss haphazardly on his lips. 

"If you say so..." He said playfully, wrapping her legs around his waist. "What is this now? Round three?"

"Try round five..." 

"Lucy, you're making me blush..." He started carrying her to the bed.

"Wait... Garcia..." She was looking at the wall... 

"Yeah?" He asked, as if he didn't know what she was getting at.

"Please?" She looked up at him with those deceptively angelic eyes.

"You're pretty kinky, aren't you...?" Garcia said, feigning more suspicion than he felt. 

"Let's just say, I'll always keep it interesting... Wall- Flynn- Now." 

"Yes, Captain." He said, eyes arching in excitement. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's it been? Three days?" Wyatt asked. He was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Well, Lucy has been keeping me busy." Flynn said. Flynn wished he could relish this moment, but he was too angry at Wyatt for kissing Lucy without her consent. 

"I see how it is." Wyatt said as he stood up and began to walk away. Flynn lept toward him, catching his wrist.

"Oh Wyatt, By the way... If I ever, EVER, hear about you so much as standing next to Lucy without her consent, I will break you." As Flynn and Wyatt sized each other up, Flynn used his left hand to grab Wyatt's coffee cup from the table. and in a slow squeezing motion, he broke the glass in his hand. "Just. Like. That. You understand?" 

Wyatt gulped. Nodded slightly. And Flynn let him go. 

"Have a nice day, Wyatt." Flynn smiled.

"You fucking Psycho." Wyatt said, wringing his wrist in pain. 

"Hey! That's Mr. Fucking Psycho to you!" Flynn smiled to himself, as he picked up pieces of glass. 

"You don't listen do you?" Lucy was standing right in front of him, opposite Wyatt's exit.


End file.
